


Not so Empty, After All

by h00ligan



Series: Laurjandra #LesFicFri [1]
Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h00ligan/pseuds/h00ligan
Summary: There are nights when Alejandra can't sleep, when she doesn't feel like a person. Laura knows that feeling all too well.Part 1 of #lesficfri following the prompt: Heart





	Not so Empty, After All

Alejandra's apartment was bare, empty. It reminded her of home, at times, of the seemingly simpler days when the imminent responsibility was only a theoretical, and she still had family.

Now, she didn't. Her siblings were gone, Johnny, the only person who wanted to see her do well for her own sake, was gone. All there was, really, was Laura's sleeping figure on the hard twin bed in the bare bedroom save for the dresser she could charge her phone on. Laura and Alejandra got each other like that, in a way. They couldn't sleep on large, soft beds, couldn't deal with the overstimulation of detailed interior design, having to be able to notice every bit of their surroundings. 

Like now.

Laura turned around in her arms, face etched with concern in the moonlight. "You're not sleeping. Something wrong?" She raised a hand to trace over her cheekbone. "Did you have more dreams about Adam?"

Alie shook her head. "Vegas. The big... brain monster thing."

"Alie. You're  _not_ empty. You have a heart." It was a discussion they'd had several times. Laura was the only person who was  _there_. Who could  _understand._ The real impact of their time in Hell weren't the pentagram scars on their chests that only the other could see, that marked them as Mephisto's property. It was the antitheses which called every aspect of their being into question, over a year later. 

 "I know that's what I  _should_ believe, but..." she took a shaky breath. "You. Being here with you is too perfect. Sometimes I feel like we're still in Hell and this is just how Mephisto or whoever's in power keeps us entertained with each other."

"You know it's not." Laura kissed her gently. "I'm real. You're real. We're both here, and we're both present, in your apartment, which is also real. Here." She traced her finger over a scar just above her clavicle. "You know how you got this."

"Juan sharpened his training stick trying to get an edge up on me during sparring."

Her hand moved to a set of deep scars on her upper right arm. "And this one."

"A jaguar snuck up on me while Eden and I hunted." She knew what Laura was doing. It was their way of centering her when she'd lose herself in a dream.

Laura kissed those scars, then up her neck to catch her lips again. "You were never empty," she whispered. "Their job was to make us question ourselves, but you're more full of fight and love than those things could ever pretend to be." 

Their little boxspring creaked with every movement, which somehow helped bring her back more, along with all the little things, her heart slowing down to be in sync with Laura's, feeling her pulse close in their shared space that was somehow sacred to her. Johnny never visited much because he didn't like her small kitchen and abysmally-stocked pantry and fridge and usually opted to invite her over instead, always picking at her being rail thin and how she needed to eat more. Nobody else except for Laura knew she was still alive, always afraid the Avengers would come after her again. 

Laura adjusted herself so her head was against Alie's chest, right over her heart, and the steady  _thump_ sound of both in time lulled them back asleep. Laura mumbled a  _love you_ before she drifted off again, which she reciprocated, and suddenly, like always, the doubt about her existence dissipated. 


End file.
